


August 21, 1863

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long time ago, and yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 21, 1863

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/gifts).



The two men stood before the marble monument.

"Seems like such a long time ago," murmured one. He touched the plaque, traced the date with his fingers: _August 21, 1863_.

"In some ways," the other agreed. "But sometimes...."

"Almost 200 fell that day. We weren't the only ones who suffered, Kid."

"I know. Doesn't make it hurt any less, though."

Brown eyes met blue ones, acknowledging the truth in that.

"Have you seen enough, Heyes?"

"Yeah." They turned as one and walked to the cemetery gate. "They did a nice job, as memorials go."

"It's just stone, Heyes. Cold stone."

**Author's Note:**

> According to historical records, on August 21, 1863, William Clarke Quantrill, in support of the Confederate cause, led a guerrilla force of more than 300 men in an attack against the town of Lawrence, Kansas. Quantrill and his Raiders killed over 180 men and boys, nearly all of them civilians. For four hours, they looted, pillaged, and burned. The Lawrence Massacre became one of the bloodiest events in Kansas history.
> 
> In 1895, a monument was erected in Oak Hill Cemetery, in memory of the victims. I imagined our boys, a little older, going to pay their respects.


End file.
